Once bitten, Twice shy
by Swizzle-Chan
Summary: VincentxonesidedOc


You are just a pawn in his game of chess.

A tiny pawn that is rarely used for anything besides his needs.

Whether it is for discovering secret information or bringing him pleasure, Vincent Nightray was the one man you can't refuse. His tricks and manipulations are easy to spot only years after meeting him. Whenever his eyes took on that soft look, the innocent voice, it is the indication of a plan waiting to be set.

It was a problem.

Loving a man such as he.

The way he picks people out like a red skittle from the bag, it is revolting, yet…at the same time it is all worth it. Being picked out of all sorts of colors, there isn't a better feeling in the world.

Standing outside of his door, you looked at the floor. Eyes downcast while whispers barely made it's way through the material. Is the chance to come out and admit everything even worth it? Is it worth risking the chance to become that broken pawn that needs to be replaced?

Sucking in a large breath of air, the knot in your stomach only tightened when your hand placed itself around the doorknob. There will be no other time for such a thing. Risking the punishment for interrupting, your hand took the initiative that your brain is refusing to do.

"Master Vinc-"

Two miss matched eyes stares stunned at your rigid figure. His body, taking up all personal space of the female he was currently holding onto, is nothing familiar to your eyes. The way he holds her, makes it look like he's silently begging for her.

"I," you clench your fists, looking angrily at the ground, "I apologize for interrupting. I'll just take my leave."

Even after the door is closed, you can still feel the burning of his eyes. The atmosphere was undetectable like a needle hidden in a haystack.

Nothing is ever set in stone, the way it all changes from one thing to another. There is nothing you can do to change what you saw and what you feel. It's impossible to change what can not be unchanged.

But sometimes, it's best to keep things the way they are.

You are just a pawn in his game of chess.

A tiny pawn that is rarely used for anything besides his needs.

Whether it is for discovering secret information or bringing him pleasure, Vincent Nightray was the one man you can't refuse. His tricks and manipulations are easy to spot only years after meeting him. Whenever his eyes took on that soft look, the innocent voice, it is the indication of a plan waiting to be set.

It was a problem.

Loving a man such as he.

The way he picks people out like a red skittle from the bag, it is revolting, yet…at the same time it is all worth it. Being picked out of all sorts of colors, there isn't a better feeling in the world.

Standing outside of his door, you looked at the floor. Eyes downcast while whispers barely made it's way through the material. Is the chance to come out and admit everything even worth it? Is it worth risking the chance to become that broken pawn that needs to be replaced?

Sucking in a large breath of air, the knot in your stomach only tightened when your hand placed itself around the doorknob. There will be no other time for such a thing. Risking the punishment for interrupting, your hand took the initiative that your brain is refusing to do.

"Master Vinc-"

Two miss matched eyes stares stunned at your rigid figure. His body, taking up all personal space of the female he was currently holding onto, is nothing familiar to your eyes. The way he holds her, makes it look like he's silently begging for her.

"I," you clench your fists, looking angrily at the ground, "I apologize for interrupting. I'll just take my leave."

Even after the door is closed, you can still feel the burning of his eyes. The atmosphere was undetectable like a needle hidden in a haystack.

Nothing is ever set in stone, the way it all changes from one thing to another. There is nothing you can do to change what you saw and what you feel. It's impossible to change what can not be unchanged.

But sometimes, it's best to keep things the way they are.


End file.
